


谁不想吃蝙蝠侠亲手剥的那粒葡萄

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “克拉克·肯特，”蝙蝠侠勒着他的脖子，冷着脸对着他怒吼说。“你给我听好——我 要 做 爱。老子要做爱。要做爱，现在立刻马上，你他妈对这四个字还有什么问题吗？！”不，没有，完全没有，好的，蝙蝠侠先生，我们立刻马上现在就动手。被勒住脖子的穿着皇帝装的克拉克用着极其无辜的眼神回答着他说。但是在那之前，“我还有一个问题。”“什么！快说！”已经被迫在角色扮演中以奴隶身份喂了克拉克·肯特十三颗葡萄的布鲁斯气急败坏地喊道。“……葡萄。”超人看着他，委委屈屈地说，“真的不能再喂一颗吗？”小情侣打打闹闹。你以为这是篇肉文，其实它本质可能是crack。cp超蝙。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	谁不想吃蝙蝠侠亲手剥的那粒葡萄

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：……他们不要脸。

他应该在这事刚开始时就发现不对的，他是说，当他开始为超人剥第六颗葡萄，而超人仍旧半靠在他舒适的躺椅上，津津有味地读着他不知道从哪里搞来的百年经典社论合集的时候，他就该发现整件事已经脱离了他的掌控。

但是他没有。

很难说是因为什么他没有，可能是因为克拉克八百年上线不了一次的演技终于在这次扮演凯撒心不在焉地接受奴隶服侍时表现得淋漓尽致，以至于让布鲁斯终于被某种难以言说的期待冲昏了头；也有可能是他当时还是想好好完成这次的角色扮演，毕竟上一次由布鲁斯扮演骄纵的罗马皇帝并开始肆意享用他身强体壮的异域性 奴巨大肉 棒时，克拉克也没有对布鲁斯各种拖延时间甚至故意折腾他的行为表示什么不满。反正总之，他还是又给超人剥了一颗亮晶晶，水灵灵的青葡萄。

“嗯哼。”当从他布鲁斯手里将葡萄咬去的时候，卡尔发出了一声含混不清的喉音。这让躺椅上这个高大勇猛的男人充满着一种慵懒的性感，以至于布鲁斯开始感到自己充满着期待。

然而卡尔的视线没有从书本上抬起来。

布鲁斯又假装温顺地在超人的胳膊上靠了一会儿。

卡尔仍旧在忙着看他那该死的社论集。

当布鲁斯将手暗示性地放在卡尔的肚子上，一寸一寸向下挪动，甚至已经放在了那个充满着阳刚之气，就在卡尔古罗马式清爽的衣物间蓄势待发的物件上时。

卡尔甚至懒洋洋地翻了一页纸。

这让布鲁斯难以置信地在卡尔的阴 茎上掐了一下。不重——虽然对于钢铁之躯来说，大概什么样的手法都说不上很重。

“别闹。”这么咕哝着的卡尔一边翻着书，一边心不在焉地拍开了布鲁斯放在自己阴茎上的手，其动作的温柔程度堪比拍开一只不知道该卧在哪里，以至于不小心扰了主人清闲的小猫。

但是在这里有一个问题。

一个至关重要的问题。

那就是。

人，一般是不会想要日猫的。

这不道德。

也不科学。

不符合超人一直以来表现出的传统价值观。

所以，被当作猫一样对待着的，设定中应该是要用身体来服侍了不起的征服者凯撒的布鲁斯。

感到自己正在被他妈深深地羞辱。

他被羞辱了。

而就在他沉浸在这巨大的震撼感之中，心想着好你小子你他妈竟然敢这样你给我等着并且正在思考他要怎么因为这件事不着痕迹地在之后对着超人大吼大叫冷嘲热讽之时。

超人还在一无所知地将脸往他这边侧了一侧。

你干嘛？布鲁斯非常迷惑并且伴随着蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光地恶狠狠地对这样的超人予以凝视。

我的葡萄呢？而克拉克用着他纯洁无辜非常坦然似乎完全不了解布鲁斯突然又闹着什么别扭的眼神无声地回望。

他们就这么地对视了两秒。

直到布鲁斯再次想起他的人设是服务征服者凯撒的可怜奴隶。

这让布鲁斯·韦恩将嘴角弯起来，轻轻地笑了笑，比起那一刻他心中的惊涛骇浪，他的笑容称得上是十足的温顺讨好。

“陛下很喜欢吃葡萄呢。”当他将第八颗葡萄放到超人嘴唇上时，他故意柔声柔气地对着他说。

“嗯哼。”重新沉迷回社论的氪星皇帝哼了一声。

布鲁斯不慎捏爆了他手里的第九颗葡萄。

他们已经玩过了很多次，他是说，由超人提议的，和由他自己提议的各类游戏。虽然蝙蝠侠是个阴森森厌恶情事一心工作的老古董，而超人则是个正直坦率从不起下流之念的童子军，但是在增加床笫之间乐趣这件事上，布鲁斯·韦恩可是有着相当多的经验可以借鉴，而刚巧，他结婚多年的丈夫则是个才华横溢的文字工作者。在这方面这俩人根本就是一拍即合。

即使是同样臭名昭著的绿箭侠，如果他知道蝙蝠侠私底下都他妈会掏出什么奇奇怪怪的道具进行他和超人的特殊私密小游戏的话，他也绝对会压低帽檐假装自己从不认识这个正义联盟的首席顾问的；而至于各种各样的角色扮演小游戏，超人则有着一些绿灯侠可能都拍马莫及的奇思妙想。

（“‘偶然前往《星球日报》视察的总裁被老实巴交的记者的肉 棒勾走了魂，而发现自己丈夫出轨的超人在床上将这位花心总裁折磨到连连讨饶。但是在那以后他发现自己对这样一点都不绅士的超人欲罢不能，所以从那以后他会故意出轨大都会的记者，并且满怀期待着自己的丈夫能够尽快发现’，”布鲁斯用他研读自家公司新一年预算报告的专业精神阅读完克拉克临时创作的小作品后抬起了头，“真有你的啊，大都会人。”

“一般一般，”“老实巴交”的《星球日报》首席记者克拉克··肯特坐在办公桌的对面面容肃穆，“我只是想要发挥一下自己的文字专长。”）

所以，他们这么多年下来根本花样玩过很多，从最简单的脏话羞辱鸳鸯戏水到复杂一点的捆绑调教，以至于包括什么名扬四海的韦恩海盗船长与被俘不屈的海军上校肯特（韦恩船长满意地发现肯特上校的阴 茎也是同等程度的威武不屈），还有什么被关在笼子里却仍旧试图逃跑的地球金丝雀与他冷漠无情的氪星饲主（“你以为这样就可以让我屈服让我退让？卡尔-艾尔，想得美！”），啊哟，他们连邪神降临和被献祭的无辜少年的戏码都曾经玩过（“我这辈子都不想再看到任何能让我联想起触手和粘液的东西了。”虽然后来在第三次殴打完星魔后蝙蝠侠一边试图把粘液从铠甲上擦下来一边这么对超人这么说，而同样浑身黏黏糊糊正忙着看水温适不适合洗澡的超人完全同意），像什么眼下这种卡尔皇帝和他怜爱骄纵的性奴小宝贝儿，不过是里面最清纯简单的那一个。

然而。

这其中不应该包括一刻也不停地剥葡萄。

当布鲁斯开始给超人剥他妈的第十二颗葡萄并且将它塞进氪星人愚蠢的嘴巴里的时候，他终于想清楚了自己眼下的处境——

如果卡尔，如果卡尔-艾尔，这个挨千刀的克拉克·肯特，他他妈的想用这种方式让布鲁斯屈服，他他妈的想用这种方式惹布鲁斯生气让他演不下去，如果他想用这种方式来报复布鲁斯上次对克拉克糟糕演技的无情嘲笑。

那么。

就让他他妈的做梦去吧。

他布鲁斯才是他们两个中演技过关的那个，对，他才是他们两个中真正精于演技，能屈能伸， **最擅长秋后算帐** 的那个。如果卡尔是想看布鲁斯因为这件事就忘了自己说好要扮演的角色对着自己发火，那布鲁斯绝对不会让他快活如意。不就是态度轻慢，懒懒散散，他能对付这个。

当卡尔来叼自己要被喂食的第十三颗葡萄的时候，他没有等来那甘甜柔软，饱含汁液的果实，与之相反的是，他得到了自己娇生惯养，对什么都迫不及待，总是喜欢耍小性子的奴隶的一个甜蜜的，绵长的亲吻。

虽然在亲吻结束时，那颗被含在嘴里的葡萄还是好好地被度进了氪星人的嘴里，但是在整个交换的过程中，它还是伴随着大量不必要的呻吟与口舌间的纠缠。

当他们唇瓣分开的时候，布鲁斯主动拉开了一点距离，一些津液拖在两个人面前的空间中。

布鲁斯故意伸出了舌头，可爱狡黠地将它舔了个干净。

就是这个虽然快速，却又故意放慢到足够让对方看清楚的动作，令卡尔忍不住露出了一个笑容，一个像是看穿了布鲁斯的所思所想，然而即使如此，却依旧充满着怜爱的温柔笑容。他甚至允许了布鲁斯趁势爬上自己的大腿，当布鲁斯终于成功让自己找到了一个并不至于让自己显得身形过高以至于让眼下的场景愚不可及的姿势，成功地将自己安顿下来的时候，卡尔又津津有味地翻了一页自己的图书。

布鲁斯故意在卡尔的大腿上扭了一扭。

“我开始无聊了。”他撅起了嘴，微微的，只有一点点。

“那去找点有趣的事情来做。”卡尔温和地告诉他。

“我想让你和我一起做。”他开始富有暗示性地活动起自己大腿上的肌肉，让它们有节奏地摩挲着卡尔大腿的某些位置。“你想不想看我跳舞？”他说，“我大腿舞跳得可棒了。”

“我们这个时代应该有大腿舞吗？”皇帝疑惑地提问。

这让布鲁斯不耐烦地嘟了一声。“我说有就有。”当他说这句话时，他的语调蛮横恶劣，但他反应得很快，因为下一秒，他将头放在超人肩膀上，转眼间就又是一个脾气恶劣但却讨人喜欢的可爱玩物。“就让我跳给你看看嘛，好不好。”他舔着超人的耳朵，故意对着它吹气地说。“我跳得可棒了，你可要好好地……奖励我。”

布鲁斯其实没学过大腿舞。

开玩笑。

他一个日理万机，白天天天为怎么给联盟挣更多的钱而头秃，晚上夜夜游走在哥谭，为自己城市的安宁贡献出一份宝贵力量，却要同时假装自己两个都没做无事一身轻的男人。

怎么可能会有时间去学什么大腿舞。

但是他年轻时曾经有不少漂亮姑娘在他大腿上为他跳过，而年纪轻轻风流倜傥名声狼藉的布鲁斯·韦恩。

学习能力也是非常的杰出。

——反正就算他跳错了对付超人这种虽然满脑子都是奇奇怪怪的文字工作者特有幻想，但是实战经验等于布鲁斯的童子军也还是绰绰有余。两分钟后，布鲁斯终于觉得他们之间本来稀薄到可笑的浪漫气氛的到了有效的抢救，纯洁无暇的全年龄场景终于开始向着限制级一路狂奔。他能够感受到超人一直试图假装无事发生的某个部分已经渐渐苏醒，而他早就在游戏开始前做好润滑的部位也开始微妙地一张一合。

他将自己上身本就不多的布料甩了下去。欲望。无边无际的，只属于他们两个人的欲望就在这里。

蓄势待发。

所以。

——谁他妈能解释一下下一秒这个该死的布料他妈的是怎么又回到他身上来的？？？？？？

“爱妃。”他含情脉脉的氪星皇帝替他披好衣服，还温柔地用躺椅旁边的毯子给他掖好边角，“天气渐冷，可不要着凉哦。”

布鲁斯觉得自己没有着凉。

于是相反的是。

他内心的小宇宙，他妈的是可以燃尽世界的愤怒火山。

你他妈到底是什么毛病？！

“克拉克·肯特。”那一刻，蝙蝠侠勒住了他好好氪星皇帝的脖子，如果说外面天气转冷，那蝙蝠侠的声音就是冷到可以结冰。“接下来我要告诉你一件事情，你给我听好。”

老 子 要 做 爱。

我要做爱！老子要做爱！蝙蝠侠说。他妈的老子要做爱！！这几个字你他妈有哪个听不懂？不要放屁了，快点儿，别磨磨唧唧的，给我把裤子脱了！现在！立刻！马上！你他妈有什么问题吗？！

不！没有！好的！完全可以，蝙蝠侠先生！被勒住脖子的穿着皇帝装的可怜巴巴的老实记者用视线大声地回答他。我们现在就可以开始！

但是在开始之前。

“我还有一个问题。”

“什么？！有屁快放！放完给我脱裤子！”布鲁斯气急败坏地怒喝说。

“……那个葡萄，”卡尔无辜地看着他，委委屈屈，就像是突然被主人莫名其妙发了脾气似的狗狗那样，小小声地抱怨说。“真的不能再喂一颗吗？”

不能。

绝对不能。

从今天起。

葡萄要被开除韦恩家的水果籍。

“我觉得这不是凯撒皇帝和他讨人喜欢的黑发小性奴。”依旧委委屈屈的克拉克将他掀翻在主卧柔软的大床上，满心不忿地向他告状说。“这跟咱们上次一样，是赤身裸体的暴躁国王和他的黑发苦力。”

“时代变了，陛下。”面对着这样的诘问，布鲁斯毫不愧疚地将两条腿缠上克拉克的腰，期间还不忘用胯部不耐烦地催促。“您现在是路易十六了。快点，奴隶要翻身做主人。”

克拉克又嘟嘟囔囔地开始了他的抱怨，但是布鲁斯才是懒得理他。和超人做爱有一点是他总是会非常满意的，那就是即使他嘴上有很多不满，当他进入时，他的动作坚决，有力，并且从不动摇。那种一点点被挤开，被填充的感觉，不管经过多少次，都会让布鲁斯发出心满意足，餍足慵懒的舒适叹息。

他早就想要超人操他了，从他们说好的游戏开始之前，在他在盥洗室给自己的身体扩张润滑之前，他就已经想要在今天获得一次美好而满足的性爱。他上了足够多的润滑，当冰凉的液体顺着大腿滑下来时，他曾经因为之后的想象而发出充满着渴望的呻吟。他就是像是这样，让自己屁股光溜溜湿乎乎的坐在超人的大腿上，可能被发现，可能被惩罚，他将被羞辱然后将被手指进入他会被玩弄直到再也无法忍耐地张开大腿乞求对方进入的隐秘兴奋则让他的阴 茎一早就出现了充满渴望的微勃。

他想要获得粗暴一点的性爱，像是他们过去那样。然而因为奴隶的临时反悔暴跳如雷，或许今天他只能获得一些温柔一点的，被人服侍着的小趣味。不是说这有什么不好，因为当他搂着克拉克的脖子，什么都不想，只是感受着对方将阴茎挤入自己的身体，先是试探性地进入，然后开始激烈的撞击时，他依旧会为此发出沙哑的，破碎的呻吟。

他们已经在一起做过了十几年，做过了比绝大多数所能想象的还要漫长的日子，但他们从来没有说因此而厌倦过。在这方面，布鲁斯总是会字面意义的极度任性，但是他的氪星男友永远都可以用一种意想不到的方式满足……

满足……

布鲁斯笑了一下。

他很吃惊。以至于当卡尔再一次撞入他的身体时，他没忍住发出一声小小的，像是被呛住一样的古怪呻吟。

他不知道为什么自己会突然笑了出来。

并且这笑，如果说第一声只是让人吃惊，那么第二声开始就变成了一阵连绵不绝的颤抖，他几乎无法控制地缩起身子，而与此同时他妈的那该死的阴 茎还在不停地进入他的体内，他几乎是被钉在氪星人的肉 棒上一刻也不停地发着抖。而这一切的罪魁祸首——

是一边正在操他，一边一刻也不停挠着布鲁斯腰上的痒痒肉的卡尔-艾尔。

“你有，操，你有病是不，操哈哈嗯咳。”他试图咽下自己无法克制的咯咯的笑声，但这就直接导致他几乎不能完整说出一个清晰的句子。他的大脑被这瘙痒搞得乱七八糟，简直就像是被搅动的煮沸了牛奶间的泡沫，而与此同时，他的眼角几乎要因为这剧烈的大笑而渗出泪来。

“你有病是不是，操，卡，卡尔，操别，”他大叫，“别挠，咳哈，别，别碰，你他妈住，不，不，操，你给我停……啊！”这可一点都不好玩了。就在他要被这无法克制的大笑逼疯之时，他的腹部却在因那撞击和填充酸酸胀胀。这是世界上最为奇怪的一种感受，他确实感受到了快感，但是那种生理反射性的大笑却让他压根就无法思考。这也这是世界上最为难以想象的一种刑罚，因为他身体的颤动带来的是不断从敏感点上经过的轻掠。这简直就像是有人在用一根羽毛在反复刮蹭着他的那一处，而与此同时，他甚至说不清自己是肌肉绷得过紧，还是在卡尔的手下软得一塌糊涂。

“你说什么？”与此同时，这可恶的，让人痛恨的，简直让布鲁斯想要一刻不停地破口大骂的氪星人无辜地瞪着他蓝蓝的眼睛说。“这让你怎么了吗？”

这让我。布鲁斯倒吸了一口气，他又开始笑了，他觉得自己被呛得快要别过气来，但是事实上他只是再一次地浑身颤抖。这他妈还不如给他一刀，他讲不清自己到底是爽还是不爽——可能不爽更多一点。当超人趁他浑身无力地将他翻了过去，再次一边从后面侵入他，一边继续搔他的痒时，他手指用力到将床单和枕头都掀下了床。“我杀了你！”他破口大骂，但是那骂音还没落，就已经变成一连串气喘吁吁到连笑都不成形的奇妙颤音。他就像是那种快被人操晕过去只有嘴上还能说几句软弱无力的威胁的处子了。上天知道，他布鲁斯·韦恩自打十八岁以后哪在床上受过这种罪。如果那不是超人，不是让他恨得牙根痒痒的超人，那他绝对可以找到机会将对方给甩下去。当然另一方面，如果不是超人，他一开始也就不会因为过于安心而给对方留下这样趁人不备的机会。

他浑身都是汗了，当他的身体为那完全说不上爽到，但与此同时又古怪得想要持续的快感而瑟瑟发抖时，他的汗水濡湿了自己身下的床单。而他能做的就是不停地挣扎，他觉得自己是条被从池塘里拎起来的鱼。而当卡尔终于大发慈悲地松开他，继续使用着他早就用不上力的后穴的时候，他已经心跳如擂鼓，甚至不知道什么时候有津液弄脏了自己脸下的那一角床单。

“我要杀了你。”他有气无力地抓着不知道从哪塞来的一个枕头说，他不停地呼吸，只觉得自己从来没有像现在这样，想要得发疯，却因为无法爽到而软得不行。那种身体被填满的感觉让他条件反射地想要跟随对方摇动起自己的胯部，但是与此同时，被瘙痒刺激到麻木的内里却又一点快感都觉察不出来。

他想要，但是又做不到真真正正的要到。

“我杀了你。”他咽了口唾沫，再次说，他这次终于清醒了。“我要让你，我要让你后悔出生在这个世上。”当他这么说着的时候，他是真的情真意切地策划着一些极其恶劣的事项。“卡尔-艾尔。”他想当确信地说。“我会杀了你的，你给我等着。”

他的这话，如果有任何作用，有任何效果的话，那么充其量，他只是让超人轻轻一笑。“说真的吗，布鲁斯？”当他这么说的时候，他憨厚得就好像平时被人称赞而害羞到不行的克拉克。但是布鲁斯没有力气——也没有机会跟他大发脾气了。因为下一秒，他的视角突然再次变换。

他还不知道怎么回事，就已经被超人拎起来，倒扣地放在了他结实的大腿上。

“但是我觉得在那之前，我们得先讲讲规矩。”当他说这话时，他用的也是老实至极的，充满着克拉克本人特色的那种温厚嗓音。“不听话的奴隶需要被打屁股。”

这是另一个蝙蝠侠今天没有预料到的行动，当他猛地回过头怒目圆睁目眦欲裂地大吼着“你敢？！”的时候，他看到卡尔非常不好意思地对着他笑了笑。

“我当然敢。”与之相对的，是啪地一声打在布鲁斯屁股上的大手。

布鲁斯觉得，他快要被超人生生气疯。他搞不懂到底是哪里让他这么的想要发脾气，并且虽然他确实想要被发脾气，但是内里不知道哪个部分，他却又偷偷地松了口气——被人打屁股总比他妈的一边被操一边被挠痒痒好——有哪个傻叉弱智会在做爱的时候挠对方痒痒的？？？？这种人就应该被送回氪星回炉重造。布鲁斯一边庆幸还好他妈的他们终于变回了对于性爱来说相对比较正常的打屁股，一边又因为蝙蝠侠的底线是什么时候变成这样的这件事而暴怒不已。就在他怒不可遏的时候，他感觉到超人正非常熟练——非常情色——但是也非常认真专业地，替他揉起了他刚刚被一巴掌打肿了的屁股。

“我觉得我们可以先从自我反思开始。”克拉克温和地对着他说。“比如，你觉得自己今天有什么做错了事的地方吗，布鲁斯？”

“我做的最大的错事就是允许你他妈的操我，操你的卡尔-艾尔！”布鲁斯怒吼着说。

啪！

又是一巴掌。

布鲁斯下意识地将身体缩了起来，因为他妈的卡尔居然真的动手。这货真价实的一巴掌很痛，而且打在他刚刚肿起来的位置上，让在性方面娇惯得不行的韦恩总裁感到了一些他不愿细想的不适。

“这种时候嘴硬对你没什么好处。”克拉克温和地劝说他，“来嘛，布鲁斯，我知道你做得到。”

而当他这么说的时候，他依旧在替布鲁斯揉着他现在确切无疑已经肿起来的那个该死的屁股。布鲁斯知道，他的屁股上绝对到处都是红印子，而当卡尔这么揉着它们的时候，它们因为受到刺激而不停地缩紧，于是本来已经被操开了的后穴里的软肉也就一张一合地，如果那有什么屁用，也只是让布鲁斯更想把什么东西塞进自己的屁股里去。卡尔绝对他妈的是故意的，而布鲁斯是不会如他所愿地开始在他的腿上哼哼起来的。

“我不知道。”他恶劣地说。“你为什么不去问问你自己的那话。是你先玩我的，你个阳痿男。”

下一巴掌打在屁股上时，他的阴茎蹭在卡尔的大腿上，他绝对又开始为这件事硬了，而卡尔-艾尔他妈的知道，他知道。

“还没有到你可以开始享受的时候，布鲁斯。”卡尔说。他的另一只手，没有照顾布鲁斯屁股的那只手，替他撩起了一点头发，以免被汗水濡湿了的发绺儿落进布鲁斯的眼睛中去。当他这么做的时候布鲁斯觉得很不妙，因为他现在已经开始想在超人的腿上舒服地直哼哼了。“你今天，嗯，先是对着我大吼大叫。”

“你应得的。”

不轻不重的一巴掌，比之前好了一点。布鲁斯痛恨他妈的自己硬得根本藏不住的在超人腿上饱胀起来的阴 茎。“然后，你威胁你的主人。你忘了你的存在是为了向我提供享乐……”

“你是说一刻不停地给你剥那些该死的葡萄。”布鲁斯说，“你他妈要是快点剥我我们还至于有这一出？”

“在这个故事里，我是皇帝，是你的主人。”克拉克心平气和地同他讲着道理说。“我想什么时候享用你就什么时候享用你。我想什么时候停下就什么时候停下。我确实太宠爱你了，布鲁斯，以至于让你忘了你身为我的奴隶的身份。”

还有，他轻轻给了布鲁斯屁股一巴掌，注意言辞。

“你就算把我屁股打成八瓣，也别指望我对你不说脏话。”布鲁斯冷笑道，但是超人的手法确实很不错——他确实太过熟悉布鲁斯了。所以当他阴 茎硬到都快可以滴出水来的时候，布鲁斯根本是放弃思考了的在超人的大腿上蹭了蹭。“我不该这么跟你说话的，可以了吗。”他试着，他试图，换成一种息事宁人的语气——如果阿尔弗雷德知道他的布鲁斯老爷还能用这种语气，他绝对会感动到流眼泪的。“我，我下次会再耐心点的。但是，快点儿。”他几乎跟撒娇似的，开始动起了自己的屁股，他的穴口一张一合着，那些软肉就是在诱惑着卡尔——诱惑着超人忘记自己的目的。他开始在超人的大腿上取悦他自己。“快点儿，来啊。”当超人将手指重新放到他穴口边时，他忍住骂脏话的欲望，不停地鼓励着他说。“操我。”

但是超人看起来对眼下的情景有点别的想法——他他妈总是有些别的想法。或许早在布鲁斯发现克拉克·肯特是个思维敏捷，另辟蹊径，总是会有着更加新奇的视角看待问题的记者的时候，他就该意识到，指望克拉克如自己所愿，那就是纯纯粹粹的痴人说梦。

但是他被克拉克·肯特朴实无华的外表给欺骗了过去，就好像他被卡尔-艾尔的正直诚实所蒙骗了一样。超人或许很有主见，但是他固执到似乎并不具有克拉克的聪明脑瓜，而克拉克或许脑子转得很快，然而这个乡下男孩老老实实，看起来只要略加劝说就可以轻而易举地被说服软化。

他们都不是克拉克，不是在这个房间里，在他面前才会表露出来的，既是那两个人，又不是那两个人的卡尔。他的克拉克是个非常……特别的一个人，当布鲁斯终于被允许从卡尔腿上爬起来的时候，他正在思考自己到底是想揍他还是想吻他。

还是想坐在卡尔也一样勃起的阴 茎上，操他的好好地动上一动。

他可以三个一起来。这个选项是如此的有诱惑力。

如果不是卡尔将他先行一步地放到了地上的话。

“现在，我允许你给我口 交。”面对着目瞪口呆着的布鲁斯，超人温和地对着他微笑。“作为你终于乖乖听话的奖励。”

我不想要乖乖听话的奖励。布鲁斯瞪着他眼前那根勃起的阴 茎饱受震撼地想。我他妈想要让你快点日我。

但是克拉克早就看穿了布鲁斯想要做些什么的想法，他将手按在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，于是布鲁斯只能乖乖跪在地上，继续瞪着眼前的那根阴 茎，就好像这是瞪视就可以解决的问题一样。

他还是想被操。

操。

他到底是什么时候沦落到这等境地的。

能将赫赫有名可以止小儿夜啼的蝙蝠侠逼到这一步，干的可以啊，卡尔-艾尔。

纵使在接下来的一刻，他的内心用他所会的四十多种语言挨个说了一遍粗话，但是当超人微微歪了歪头，开始用着那极其无辜的，你怎么还不开始的眼神纯洁地望着他的时候，他还是咕噜了一声。

就像是被不情不愿地撸着毛的大猫，他将身子俯了过去。

氪星人的性器，区别于地球人的阴 茎，当它被含在嘴里时，它会分泌出更多的液体助于润滑。这就意味着它带着更多的腥气，但是那种独特的味道却并不惹人讨厌，只是在习惯后会让人的记忆自然而然将它跟性的记忆联系在一起。当布鲁斯用舌头开始照顾它的前端时，他已经可以感觉到身体内部那种似乎永不停歇的热度。他的后 穴，操，他的后 穴正在字面意义地往外流着淫 水。而与此同时，布鲁斯能够感觉到自己渐渐沉重的呼吸。

白痴。他想。他一边将落下来的头发撩回到耳侧，一边气呼呼地想。白痴。

在做完一个深 喉后，他掀起眼皮，装作漫不经心地瞥了一眼那个可恨的卡尔-艾尔。

克拉克正坐在那里，满怀柔情地，就像是在看着什么他深深钟爱着的东西一样，耐心而又温柔地望着他。当他这么做的时候，他的目光中满是怜爱。

白痴。布鲁斯又想。虽然这一次，他怎么努力都伪装不出像是之前那样气到爆炸的语气。他确实是还在生气的，但是他和克拉克的问题可能在于，他似乎就不能长时间地对着克拉克生闷气——当然蝙蝠侠和超人的争执可以旷日持久，可是面对着像是这样，满是爱怜地看着自己的克拉克，布鲁斯却总是莫名其妙地就发现自己哑了火。白痴。他又想。

这一次，他的心中充满柔情。

他确实太想做了，他想做想得快要发疯。当然不用说也知道，蝙蝠侠不会承认这个。但是当卡尔终于大发慈悲地将他从漫长无边的口活地狱解救而出，将他重新压倒在床上，分开他的大腿时，气喘吁吁的布鲁斯只想如释重负地在床上呻吟出声。

“知不知道今天自己做错了什么。”但是克拉克明显还没有玩够，他用手指逗弄着布鲁斯一跳一跳的阴茎部位，每当他掠过那粗大的柱身，布鲁斯就感到一阵爬上脊椎的战栗。“以后还敢不敢这样跟我发脾气。”

“我……”布鲁斯说，他的嗓子哑了，他觉得自己嘴巴干得要死。他只是想让克拉克他妈的快点进来。“我知道了。”他咽了口唾沫，努力控制着自己的胯部以免他开始用克拉克的手指头操起自己地说。“我……不会了。”

克拉克满意地哼了一声，当然这哼声让布鲁斯在他脑内不知道丢到哪里去的小本本里又狠狠地记了一笔。他终于大发慈悲地将阴茎对准了布鲁斯的穴口。

“以后这种情况，知不知道我才是决定要怎么玩的那个？”

“我知道了。”操，他的屁股，他的屁股就是在流水，他妈的他恨克拉克，他想要。操，他迟早有一天要杀了他。“我知道了……你他妈快点！”

克拉克笑了，“下次，我让你给我剥葡萄，”他得意洋洋地说，“你还敢不敢骂我。”

“我不敢了！”布鲁斯终于崩溃似的大吼着说，“我不敢了，你赢了，你这个混账！现在给我进来，不然我他妈要记恨你一辈子你下辈子给老子等着瞧吧你个王八羔子！”

不管克拉克对这事怎么看——他多半觉得这事非常好笑，但是当他真的将肉棒放进来时，布鲁斯全身都难以忍受地抖了起来。他就像是饿了太久的人终于得到了一块小小的糕点，只是那该死的香气就让他的穴口开始了不停地收缩。他不停地扭着屁股好让那该死的阴茎能好好地操他。而克拉克则相当配合地动着他该死的腰。他的动作，沉稳有力，甚至夹杂着一些该死的粗暴和不留情面，然而对于一个等待了过久的人，他只是觉得这还不够，他还想要更多、更多。他将一切都控制得刚刚好，一如布鲁斯在他们开始前曾经期待过的那样。

“你这个……”他断断续续着，在乱七八糟的，因为嗓子哑掉而完全说不上动听，只是被搞得七晕八素的呻吟中，想当软弱却又不忿地说。“你这个，狡猾的，讨厌的，令人痛恨的……”

“我什么？”超人凑了上来，他轻轻吻了吻他的眼角，布鲁斯才意识到自己被他操出了泪花。

“我说你天赋异禀。”于是他恶声恶气地回答他说。“我说你技术天下无双，我说你这档子事好他妈棒。怎么样，满意了吗，氪星大皇帝？”

“你又在跟我生气。”克拉克委委屈屈地对着他讲。操，他还有脸委委屈屈。“是你先不守规则的。”

“对对对，我的错，都是我的错。不好意思氪星大老爷，都是臣妾不好好听话的错。我他妈就不该做你的什么狗屁王妃。”

“罗马没有王妃。”克拉克竟然还在纠正他。“你应该多学学历史。”

“多学历史干嘛，学你还能怎么操我吗？”虽然嘴上还在和克拉克对骂着，但是布鲁斯的思绪渐渐飘忽起来，他开始觉得自己快要到了，他终于他妈的快要到了。而在他快要到的这个过程里，他感受的居然不是爽到，而是一种如释重负的沉重却又满足的快乐。

“我觉得我不该让你就这么射的。”克拉克若有所思着说。“因为等等你缓过劲儿来，你绝对会让人难以容忍地讨厌并且盛气凌人。”

“你要是敢现在停下来，”布鲁斯的声调同样温柔亲切。“我可以让你接下来一个月都享受与之类似的的礼遇。”

“哪里有奴隶像这样威胁皇帝的！”克拉克不满地说。“布鲁斯，你真是我见过的最差劲的演员。”

“而你他妈是我见过的事最多的男人。”布鲁斯说。“行啦！谁让我是个娇生惯养，被你这个大皇帝宠坏了的奴隶呢？你该多反思一下你对我的教育问题。”

“我对你的教育问题！”正在咬着布鲁斯喉结的克拉克大叫着说。他还想再抱怨什么，但是布鲁斯实在他妈的懒得听了。他现在想要性爱，想要高潮，然后好能在性爱后舒舒服服地睡上一觉。所以他勾住了克拉克的脖子。

“不管我们再怎么吵架，”他轻声细语地对着克拉克的耳朵说。“再怎么争执，最后我还不是像是这样地让你尽情地操我？你以为除了你以外还有谁能把我像是这样的打开？你以为除了你以外，还能有谁让蝙蝠侠仅仅是想想就觉得下腹沉重身体湿润不堪？”

是你啊，克拉克。他说。

当布鲁斯催促着克拉克快点把那个该死的高潮给他的时候，他们两个人一起攀过了那个该死的巅峰。

现在，他们一起倒在这张柔软的大床上。布鲁斯只觉得自己的身体都软了，他完完全全地被化开，而他的意识很累，他很困。他想要即刻休息。

“我还是觉得，”将他搂进了怀里，但还是啰里八嗦的氪星人忍不住说。“你会报复我的。你绝对会报复我的。”

“我绝对会报复你的。”于是布鲁斯吻了吻他的下巴——也可能是他的嘴角，他太困了所以他他妈的懒得分清。“但是，现在，我们睡觉。”

他们就一起相拥在床上睡了过去，直到第二天早上，初生的太阳挂在了枝头。

克拉克·肯特尴尬地发现，在接下来的整整一个礼拜，他的主食都被换成了满满一盆的青绿色葡萄。

布鲁斯·韦恩恨得牙根痒痒地发现，克拉克最近在如何色情地吃葡萄这方面颇有心得。

达米安·韦恩迷惑地看着面前的两个大人时不时抬起头交换眼神，然后莫名其妙就开始怒视起对方的刀光剑影。

“啧啧。”他弹着舌头想。一定是氪星人的错。

他在自己的《氪星人观察笔记》记下了“氪星人有时会对葡萄充满极其神秘的偏爱。”

而这距离他拿着笔记去询问超级小子是不是所有氪星人都对葡萄拥有偏爱还有整整一个星期。

——The End——


End file.
